


Lust

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Even super heroines need rescuing when Mary falls victim to a horny school bully that has accepted the powers of Lust.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bother writing comments. I don't read comments anymore. But if you liked the story, kudos are still appreciated.

"I'm on my way back now," high school senior, Mary Bromfield, tells her foster mother, Rosa Vasquez, on the phone as she hurriedly walks home on a cold night from a cafe near her school.

"It's really late, Mary," Rosa replies, her voice a mixture of anger and worry. "I called you like ten times."

"I know. I'm sorry. Andrea and I got to talking about stuff, and we sort of lost track of time."

Rosa sighs, containing her temper. "Alright. Just be careful. Remember, Philadelphia has super villains now."

Mary hangs up, feeling guilt over making Rosa worry, while also feeling happy that she has people who worry about her. As she walks, she hears laughter from across the street. She sees Carl, Carlo, and Carlos, three troublemakers from her school, drinking beer on the back of a pickup. She quickly lowers her head and quickens her pace, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Hey, check it out. It's Mary," she hears Carlos say.

"Shit," the girl mutters under her breath.

"Hey, Mary! Come here. Have a drink with us."

She pretends not to hear him.

"Hey, she just disrespected you, bro," Carlo says.

Carlos angrily hops off the truck and crosses the street. 

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!", the boy snarls.

"Hey, Carlos," Mary responds politely, not slowing down. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."

He blocks her path and says, "You disrespected me in front of my boys."

"I-I didn't mean to."

The boy smiles and raises his can of beer to her. "Well, you can make it up to me. Here. Drink with us."

"I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Come on. You don't wanna embarrass me twice in front of my friends, do you?"

Mary looks around and realizes that the boys have surrounded her. To get things over with quickly, she grabs the can and guzzles the bitter drink.

"Whoa! She's a badass!", Carl exclaims.

But drinking too quickly backfires on Mary, and she instantly becomes tipsy, losing her balance and falling back into Carlo, who catches her by her upper arms. She quickly shrugs the boys hands off her.

"Thanks for the drink," she tells Carlos. "Excuse me."

She tries to go around the boy, but he steps in her way again.

"Whoa, you drink with us and now you're just gonna leave?", Carlos asks. Then his eyes slowly move up and down her body. "Without even so much as a kiss goodbye?"

The other boys howl in approval. Mary exhales angrily. Very recently, her foster brother, Billy Batson, had shared his powers with her. All she has to do is shout the name, Shazam, and a magic bolt of lightning would transform her into a powerful adult superheroine. Then she could fly away. Unfortunately, not only would this reveal her secret identity to the boys, it would put Billy's secret at risk also. Worse, the lightning bolt might seriously injure the boys as they are standing so close to her.

"Just one kiss, OK?", she tells Carlos.

"Each!", Carlo instructs with a wicked grin. "Open mouth and with tongue."

Carl giggles. Mary sighs and reluctantly nods her head. The boys cheer. She takes a step towards Carlos, parts her lips and kisses him in the mouth. He slips her the tongue, and as agreed, she meets his tongue with hers. The boy wraps his arms around her slim waist to kiss her deeper. Then his hands move down to her firm buttocks and gives them a squeeze.

She breaks the kiss and complains, "I didn't agree to any groping."

"Just getting a little bonus," he explains with a sly smile, giving her left butt cheek a slap. Then he presses his lips to hers again.

Mary's eyes widen in outrage. She shoves the boy back and reminds him, "One kiss each!" Carlos raises his hands in mock surrender. The girl turns to Carl and angrily says, "I suppose you want a bonus, too."

"You know it," he answers, cupping her right breast and squeezing it.

On the verge of tears, Mary hisses, "Just take your kiss already, you bastard."

Carl grabs her by the back of her head and roughly kisses her in the mouth as he fondles her. After a couple of minutes, Mary tries to push him back, but Carl doesn't let go.

"Take your hands off me," she says with finality.

He smiles maliciously but releases her. Eager to end this nightmare and go home, Mary turns to Carlo to grant her final kiss.

"Wait," Carlo says. "I wanna kiss you here."

He presses the tip of his index finger to her right breast.

"No!", Mary says in revulsion. "That wasn't the deal!"

"We never said where we were gonna kiss you, did we?"

The others laugh.

"Forget it," Mary says. She attempts to walk around Carlo, but he steps in her way. "Leave me alone or I'll scream."

"Go ahead," the boy dares her. "Ain't no one gonna help you in this part of the city."

"Maybe 'help' isn't the word I'm going to scream."

"Look, you ain't goin' no place until I get my kiss. And that WAS the deal."

Mary looks away and growls between clenched teeth, "Fine. Just get it over with."

Carlo chuckles victoriously. He moves the lapels of Mary's coat aside and pulls her shirt up. The girl trembles, and not only because of the cold night air on her skin. Then the boy undoes her strapless bra, uncovering her perky bosoms.

"Nice tits, Bromfield," Carl comments as he shamelessly ogles her.

Mary's face reddens in embarrassment. Carlo leans forward. He uses his tongue to flick at the girl's right pink nipple, which instantly hardens in response. And when he takes it in his mouth and sucks at it, Mary winces in disgust. Carlo licks a warm, wet line towards her other nipple and sucks on it also. He places an arm around her waist and pulls her towards him, pressing her breast into his face. His other hand slowly creeps down her stomach. It cups the crotch of her jeans and begins rubbing her down there.

"OK, th-that's enough," Mary stutters, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to push him off.

But Carlo doesn't budge. He continues sucking at her nipple. His hand between her thighs undoes her pants, and it moves through the waistband of her panties to stroke her already damp pussy.

"I said that's enough!", she yells, hitting at his back with the side of her fists.

The other boys grab her arms.

"Hey-!", she screams when one of them covers her mouth.

Carlo takes a step back, smiles lecherously, and unbuckles his belt.

#

"Is Mary back yet?", Rosa asks Billy back at the group home.

"Haven't seen her," the boy answers, looking up from his phone.

"She's not answering her phone again. I'd expect this sort of thing from you. But Mary's usually not this irresponsible."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, sorry. You know what I mean. I'm just so worried."

"I could go look for her. It's no big deal."

"Then I'll have two teenagers to worry about."

"I won't go far. She's probably already on her way back anyway," Billy reassures his foster mother as he gets off the couch to get his jacket and beanie.

#

Mary wakes up, cold and naked, in an alley, her body sore in its more delicate places. The boys had repeatedly taken turns raping her until she passed out.

"They're not getting away with this," she swears furiously. The girl groans as she forces herself to her feet. Then she looks up at the sky and shouts, "SHAZAM!"

She is struck by a magic bolt of lightning that transforms her into her adult super heroine alter ego and covers her in a red costume with short sleeves and skirt, a white cape, and a glowing lightning symbol on the chest.

#

Walking on the street, his cold hands in his pockets, Billy is startled by the crack of thunder in the distance.

"Mary?", he wonders. "Nah. It's probably just about to rain."

#

Back in their pickup, the three rapists enjoy smoking weed and shooting meth when one of them notices the woman in the cape marching towards them.

"Hey, isn't that what's her name?", Carl asks the others. "You know, the super heroine. Miss Sparkle Fingers or somethin'."

"Oh, shit," Carlo gasps, swiping at the smoke in his face. "Quick! Hide the drugs."

They nervously exit the vehicle.

"Good evening," Carlos politely greets the super heroine. "Is there anything we can help you with, Miss-?"

Mary abruptly grabs him by the collar and lifts him off the ground, making him squeak.

"Let's get outta here!", Carlo screams. And he and Carl make a run for it, abandoning their friend.

Mary shakes Carlos in midair and hisses, "You will never harm another girl again!"

Just then, a grayish cloud begins to surround them. Mary instantly recognizes it as one of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man.

"Oh crap," she gasps. She releases Carlos and yells at the boy, "Quick! Get out of here!"

"I'm not here for you," a sinister voice from within the mist informs the super heroine. Then it speaks to Carlos, "I am Lust. I was drawn here by your lasciviousness. Merge with me, and you can take anyone you desire."

"A-Anyone I desire", the boy repeats in a monotone.

"No, Carlos!", Mary shouts. "Don't listen to it!"

But she is too late. Carlos accepts Lust's offer, and the cloud enters him. Suddenly, his body grows, becomes more muscular, and his skin takes on a grayish color. Several long, thick tendrils grow out of his back. Two of these reach forward. They loop around the super heroine's ample breasts and tighten. Mary gasps in horror. And when the tips of the tendrils begin rubbing her nipples through her costume, she screams. She grabs the tentacles and attempts to yank them off her, but their hold is too tight. Four more tendrils bind her wrists and ankles. They spread-eagle her in midair, making her yelp, then pull her towards Carlos.

"I've always wanted to rape a super heroine," the mutated boy tells her as he caresses her smooth, bare thighs. His touch gives Mary goose bumps.

"D-Don't touch me," she stutters fearfully.

The boy monster laughs cruelly, then roughly kisses her soft lips. Mary feels his tongue slither inside. She screams into his mouth and tries in vain to squirm free.

"These tendrils are like new penises," Carlos says after finally releasing the heroine from the forced French kiss. "Here. Have a taste."

To Mary's horror, one of the tentacles forces its end into her mouth. It begins thrusting back and forth, so deep that she nearly gags. Carlos raises her skirt, then he effortlessly rips off her panties to get a nice, long look at her pussy. He smiles wickedly and undoes his pants. Then he takes the woman by her hips and lowers her onto his shaft. Mary shuts her eyes tight. Tears stream down the side of her face as she feels her twat stretched by the entrance of his thick cock. Carlos starts raping her.

The tendril in Mary's mouth intensifies its movements. Then it begins to shudder. And the heroine can only helplessly whimper as she tastes hot, sticky fluid filling her mouth. There is so much of it, that some trickle down from the corners of her lips. Afterwards, the tendril withdraws itself, and Mary coughs out the whitish liquid.

"This is ecstasy!", Carlos exclaims as he rapes her harder. "I can orgasm one after another!"

And as if to stress the point, he shoots his load into her pussy. Mary trembles and moans at the sky as the sexual assault proves too much to bear, and she climaxes also.

#

Billy turns the corner and is shocked by the sight of his old enemy, Lust, brutally raping his foster sister.

"M-Mary," he stammers worriedly. But his concern is instantly replaced by fury. He clenches his fists and yells, "SHAZAM!"

Like his sister earlier, a magical bolt of lightning transforms Billy into his adult superhero alter ego and covers him in a tight, red costume with a white cape, golden boots and arm guards.

He roars angrily as he rockets towards the monster. But before he could even throw a punch, one of the tentacles slaps him hard across the face, throwing him right through a brick wall, covering him in debris.

"Billy!", Mary screams. Then she quickly corrects herself, "I-I mean…C-Captain Lightning…Guy."

"You should worry about yourself," Lust/Carlos tells her. "I'm not done with you."

Mary feels the tip of a tentacle tickle her anus.

"N-No!", she yelps. "Please! Not there-!"

Carlos ignores her words. The tendril forces itself inside the heroine, making her scream in agony, and the monster mercilessly begins raping her asshole.

"Dude, you did not just slap me in the face with your penis," Billy says as he rises from under the rubble and dusts himself off. "That is like the most uncool super villain power ever."

Lust/Carlos roars. Four of his tentacles rear and shoot semen at the superhero!

"Whoa! Did I tell you to come at me, bro?", Billy says, using the speed of Mercury to evade the attacks.

The sticky, whitish liquid bullets are propelled with so much force that they shatter the windows of an abandoned apartment building.

'Strange,' Billy thinks. 'Lust was never this strong before. Wait a minute.'

Channeling the power of Zeus, the superhero fires bolts of electricity from his hands! The monster's entire body convulses from the attack. Mary is painfully electrified also, but at least the tentacles lose their hold of her wrists and ankles, and the other pulls out of her ass.

"Are you alright?", Billy asks, rushing to his sister's side.

"I'll feel better after we kick the crap out of that pervert!", she answers truthfully.

"I'll take care of him. You go on home. Rosa's worried sick about you."

"But…I can't let you fight that monster alone!"

"Trust me. I got this."

Mary reluctantly nods. She glares at Carlos one last time before flying away.

"Unless you intended to tickle me, that electrical attack was laughable," Carlos taunts Billy.

The hero doesn't respond. Instead, he vanishes and reappears directly in front of the monster.

"Wha-?!", the startled villain begins to ask, a second before Billy punches him in the face!

Lust/Carlos is catapulted into a parked car, shattering its windshield.

"What happened?", Carlos groggily asks. "Did he get faster and stronger?"

"No, it's you!", Lust answers. "You've gotten weaker!"

"Wisdom of Solomon," Billy explains. "I admit, it's my least used superpower. I figured that Lust's strength is dependent on the host's libido. So I sent my hot colleague away, thus removing the inspiration for those sexual urges."

"What's wrong with you?!", Lust snarls at Carlos. "Rape the superhero then! He's tall, muscular, and handsome. Men have assholes, too!"

"B-But I don't swing that way!", the boy responds.

Billy punches the monster in the face again, this time, knocking the host out!

"I should have merged with a bisexual," Lust grumbles, turning into smoke, separating from Carlos, and escaping in the wind.

#

The police finally arrive at the scene to find only the unconscious Carlos. They call an ambulance for him. But during treatment, the paramedic finds evidence of drug use in the boy's system, prompting a search of his truck, where the police discover his stash.

After his recovery, Carlos is sent to a juvenile detention facility.

"I've seen how you look at me, you little faggot," he threatens his scrawny cell mate, Rudy. "If you even think of trying anything, I'm gonna break your face, got it?!"

"Y-Yea. Sure thing, Carlos. Y-You're the b-boss," Rudy stutters fearfully.

Suddenly, a grayish cloud begins to gather at their feet.

"Lust, buddy!", Carlos exclaims excitedly. "Quick! Merge with me, so I can break out of here and get back at that superhero."

"I'm not here for you," Lust replies, then merges with Rudy.

Carlos squeaks, "Oh, shit…"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
